


Play with My Heart

by hl_gray



Series: It's SwanQueen for Me [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Pre-Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hl_gray/pseuds/hl_gray
Summary: Pre-SwanQueen moments.Emma is bored. So, naturally, this is how she attempts to overcome being bored.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: It's SwanQueen for Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918759
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Play with My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> My original plan: an angsty multi-chapter fic about unrequited love. 
> 
> Then this is what the plan led to.
> 
> Enjoy!

Everything was calm. 

There had been zero villains in the past two years, which was record-breaking for Storybrooke. Everyone was living in domestic bliss… which makes Emma wonder why the fuck she still goes to the station.

Emma suddenly screamed in frustration, which made David spill the hot coffee he was about to drink. It splashed on his front, making him curse loudly.

“What the hell, Emma?” David exclaimed. Emma looked at her father and had to bite back a laugh, as there was coffee dripping from her father’s mouth and his shirt was soaking wet. It was the most entertainment she had so far in the day, and it’s nearing 5:00 in the afternoon.

“I’m sorry!” Emma flicked her wrist, making it seem like nothing happened to David. Her Dad was still glaring at her, probably still feeling the phantom pain of having a hot coffee spilled on skin.

“I am just so bored!” Emma enunciated every word, sounding like a petulant child. She didn’t care though; she just wants to have even a pint of adrenalin to go through her system. Now, she realizes that part of the reason why she so easily gave up her exciting life back in the city was because of the potential action Storybrooke held — even if it was due to the weird fairytale villains coming true to life.

“I am so tempted to rip my heart out and poke it just to have something fun and interesting to do. You know what? I’m gonna do it.” Before David could say another word, Emma buried her right hand in her chest and pulled out her heart softly. David noticed that her eyes did light up in excitement.

He knows Snow is going to have his head for letting their daughter… play with her own heart.

Emma placed her heart softly on her desk, ready to do some experiment on it. David kept a watchful eye on her, too distracted in the absurdity of it all to even warn Emma that one wrong move could kill her.

Just when Emma lifted her heart close to her face to inspect it closely, a booming voice rattled the walls of the station.

“What the hell are you doing, Ms. Swan?!”

“Ma!”

Emma jumped up a little in surprise. Seemingly like slow motion in a movie, everyone watched as Emma’s heart neared the ground. Before it could land, Regina immediately poofed it to her hand.

“Holy shit! That was so cool! Lemme tell you, I felt it when it was falling to the groun — ”

“Charming, I suggest you shut your daughter up before I squeeze this hard enough.” Regina cannot explain the anger surging through her veins, which started right after she made sense of what Emma was doing the minute she and Henry entered the station.

David sprung into action immediately, not taking the Queen’s words lightly given her… past. 

“Emma, shut up!” It immediately stopped Emma from talking, as it was the first time her dad said those words to her. She looked at her father in surprise and disbelief. 

“Why are you playing with your heart, Ma? Like, literally.” Henry felt the need to add the last word, or else he would sound sappy as a sentence like that is always taken metaphorically in the world without magic. He would dare not sound sappy to his Moms, that phase ended years ago.

Emma cannot help the blush that appeared on her face, suddenly embarrassed of her reason why she removed her heart and decided to poke it.

“I believe she said, and I quote, ‘I am so bored!’” Emma looked appalled with how David imitated her voice.

“I did  _ not _ sound like that!” Emma exclaimed. Her father raised an eyebrow at her, which made Emma think, for a second, how Regina’s expressions are slowly being adopted by the entire Charming family.

“You did so. It was like hearing a cringe version of Neal when he doesn’t get what he wants,” David said. Emma glared at him, offended that he compared her to a 6-year old. 

“Whatever. Can I get my heart back now, Regina?” Emma turned to the mayor who was currently shaking in anger at the entrance. Giving in to the uncontrollable frustration surging through her veins (‘cause, in her defense, she used to be a villain and is still learning to control her urges as a transformed  _ hero _ ), Regina gave Emma’s heart a light squeeze. Emma doubled over, more in shock of the sudden tug she felt in her chest.

“It would hurt  _ more _ than that had you poked your heart with a pen—which I am sure was what you were about to do, Ms. Swan.” Though Regina was not shouting, her low voice sent chills to everyone in the room. When Emma straightened back up, her eyes were big as she looked to her son, wanting him to defend her to his other mother, and to say to that  _ she can’t just squeeze other's hearts randomly _ .

“Nope, I’m siding with her this time. That was so irresponsible, Ma,” Henry said sternly. Emma grumbled when she saw the proud smile that formed on Regina’s face as the woman looked at their son. Emma turned her head to avoid facing the two Mills. They were getting on her nerves. They  _ always _ gang up on her.

“You’re so much like your mother. You’re becoming  _ uptight _ ,” Emma said quietly, but it wasn’t said quietly enough for the two brunettes to not hear her. She heard a few clicking of heels and before she could see what was that about, she felt a sudden force on her chest which made her gasp. She suddenly felt Regina’s presence close to her, with the mayor’s hand on her chest.

“Dinner’s at 7 sharp, Ms. Swan. Hope that's not too  _ uptight  _ for you.” Emma embarrassingly shivered due to the husky voice that tickled her right ear. She was not even able to acknowledge the loud laugh from Henry and David.

As Regina pulled back and led Henry out so they can prepare for dinner, David cannot help but tease Emma. 

“You are _so_ dead later.” As soon as Emma threw David a crumpled paper she randomly picked from her desk, she heard Regina’s faint voice.

“I hope that isn’t the report due tomorrow morning, Ms. Swan!” 

Emma cringed when she saw it was just that.

  
  



End file.
